OSX SkyFighters 1945 Locations ("Worlds")
All missions and "quick dogfights" in OSX SF 1945 occur in one of six locations (known as "worlds" in the Mission Builder). All are surrounded by ocean, and apparently if you fly far enough across the sea from one "world" you can sometimes find one of the others. Three of the locations are fictitious, while the other three model actual locations in the western Pacific Ocean where combat took place in WWII. Island World Island World is a fictitious location comprised of one island in the center; four islands containing airstrips at the north, east, south, and west; and a smatter of smaller islands that are too small and steep to try to land on. The airfields are all close enough to each other that players will have each other in sight immediately. This location is often used for quick dogfights as the opponents can zero in on each other right away. map_island_world.jpg|Map of Island World from the Mission Builder. view_island_world.jpg|View of Island World. Fantasy Island Fantasy Island (no, you won't find Ricardo Montalban here) is a fictitious location comprised of a single, larger island containing airstrips at the north, east, south, and west. The terrain is composed of mountains, some fantastical spires, and something resembling a volcano. While the airstrips are relatively close together, the terrain makes is such that none of the bases are within sight of each other. This location is often used for quick dogfights that involve a little more strategy, as players can fly low and make use of the terrain to hide themselves. map_fantasy_island.jpg|Map of Fantasy Island from the Mission Builder. view_fantasy_island.jpg|View of Fantasy Island Mountain World Mountain World is a fictitious location comprised of a single, very large, square island. The terrain is mountainous throughout, and contains four large airfields (located in roughly the northeast, southeast, southwest, and northwest quadrants). The airstrips are all some distance from each other, and with mountains in between. This location is better suited to missions than quick dogfights, due to the large distances between the airstrips. map_mountain_world.jpg|Partial map of Mountain World in the Mission Builder view_mountain_world.jpg|View of Mountain World Solomon Islands The Solomon Islands model a real location. In reality, the Solomons are northeast of Australia and due east of Papua New Guinea. In WWII, the Solomons were the site of fighting between the Japanese and the Allies. The chain includes Barakoma Airfield on Vella Lavella Island, base of the U.S. Marines' famous "Black Sheep Squadron". In SkyFighters this "world" is a large location best suited for complex missions. map_solomon_islands.jpg|Partial map of Solomon Islands from the Mission Builder. view_solomon_islands.jpg|View of the Solomon Islands Iwo Jima Iwo Jima models a real island in the western Pacific Ocean, south of Japan. The island was of great strategic importance during WWII and was the scene of a major battle between the Japanese and Allied forces. Once taken, the island gave the Allies staging base for attacks on the Japanese mainland. In SkyFighters the island is an isolated location containing two airfields. It can be used for dogfights where the combatants start very close to each other, or for missions involving carrier operations. map_iwo_jima.jpg|Map of Iwo Jima from the Mission Builder. view_iwo_jima.jpg|View of Iwo Jima Philippine Islands The Philippines model a real location, with the Pacific Ocean to the east and the South China Sea to the west. The Japanese invaded the Philippines shortly after bombing Pearl Harbor, and the islands remained nominally under Japanese control (although with significant resistance from native populations throughout the war in some areas) until they were taken by the Allies in 1945. In SkyFighters this is a very large map with a lot of variety of locations, best suited for complex missions. map_philippines.jpg|Partial map of the Philippines from the Mission Builder. view_philippines.jpg|View of the Philippines